Heatherstar's Gift
by Heatherstrike88
Summary: Heatherkit is the oldest kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. She thinks she is just a normal cat like the rest of her clan, but when starclan give her a powerful gift, her life changes forever. Will she use the gift for the good of her clan or will she tern to evil. Rated T just to be safe. please R and R
1. prologue

**Allegiances**

**Leader-**Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Seedpaw

**Deputy-**Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Briarlight

**Warriors**

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molepelt- brown and cream tom

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**

Seedpaw- ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom

Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat

**Queens**

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits (**Heatherkit**\- pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with purple eyes and a white patch around one eye. And **Moonkit**\- sleek black she cat with white paws, chest and half a white muzzle that resembles a half moon.)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat; expecting toadsteps kits

**Elders**

Greystripe- longfurred grey tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Millie- Silver tabby she-cat

Purdy- Very old mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle

**Prologue**

In the thunderclan nursery a grey tabby she-cat lay in her nest asleep. She had two kits tucked next to her stomach. One was a tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws and a white chest. She also had a white patch around one of her heather coloured eyes. The other kit was a black she-cat with half a white muzzle which looked like the half moon. As the kits slept along with the other queens, two figures slowly shimmered into view. One was a bright ginger tom and the other a grey she-cat with matted fur and yellow teeth. Both cats pelts glittered like the stars. The ginger tom stepped forwards to inspect one of the new-born kits.

"This is her. This is the next great leader of thunderclan." He meowed pointing with his forepaw to the tortoiseshell kit. The grey she-cat stepped forwards to inspect the kit.

"Firestar, are you sure? She's rather small." Firestar observed the kit for a while then gave a small nod.

"Yes Yellowfang, it is her destiny. With the right guidance she will be one of the greatest leaders thunderclan has had."

"Except for you Firestar." Meowed Yellowfang. Firestar gave an amused snort and then, with one last glance at the kit, they both started to fade until all that was left was a glimmer of stars.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Heatherkit could hear her voice being called. At first it seemed far away but as she gained consciousness she realised it was right next to her. She opened her eyes. At first all she could see were blurry shapes but then things became clearer. She could see the face of a pretty grey she-cat starring at her. She assumed this was her mother, Cinderheart. She had heard other cats saying the name so she thought she might try.

"H-h-hello Cinderheart." She meowed quietly. Cinderheart gave an affectionate purr

"Hello Heatherkit. Daisy, could you go and find Lionblaze? Heatherkit has finally opened her eyes!" A cream coloured cat raised her head and sleepily meowed

"Of course." And then padded out the den. "_Lionblaze must be my father." _She thought. While she was waiting she thought she might looked around the nursery. She spotted another kit lying next to her. She was a sleek black she cat with half a white muzzle. _"That must be why they call her moonkit!" _a huge golden tabby tom squeezed through the narrow nursery entrance. When he saw Heatherkit, he gave a deep rumbling purr and hurried over to see her.

"Hello Heatherkit. I'm your father Lionblaze." He meowed. Heatherkit got shakily to her paws. Once she had gained balance she padded over to her father. He was over three times her height. She looked at him for a moment, then she took another step towards him. Lionblaze bent down and nuzzled her cheek. Then Heatherkit took a step backwards and declared

"One day I am going to be as big as you, and then I will be able to be the best warrior in the whole forest!" Lionblaze purred and said

"I should hope so!" Just as Heatherkit was about to reply, a dark brown tabby entered the nursery. He was even bigger than Lionblaze. Heatherkit dived back into the nest and hid behind her sister, peering over her back to look at the visitor.

"Who is he?" She whispered to Cinderheart. Her mother looked up and replied.

"Heatherkit, this is Bramblestar leader of Thunderclan." The brown tom – Bramblestar – gazed at Heatherkit and meowed

"So you must be Thunderclan's newest arrival. I hope you are as big a credit to our clan as your parents." Heatherkit watched him wide-eyed until she worked up the courage to say.

"One day I will be an even better warrior than them. One day I will be leader and I'll be the greatest leader of all time!" Her shyness seemingly forgotten, she leaped onto her mother's back and squeaked "I am Heatherstar leader of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar's gaze suddenly turned serious and he murmured

"One day you will be." He then lightened his tone and said "Lionblaze, would you like to come on patrol with me and Seedpaw? I hate to tear you away from your kits but Squirrelflight has doubled up on all the boader patrols so all my other senior warriors are alredy out." Lionblaze looked from Heatherkit to Bramblestar and said

"It's fine. I'll make sure I bring back some fresh kill for the kits." so with that both cats walked out of the den. Heatherkit watched them until they disappeared, then she turned to her mother and timidly asked

"Can I go and see the camp now… pleeeese!" with a sigh Cinderheart said

"Fine… but don't get in the way of anyone's paws. I'll get you if Moonkit opens her eyes." At her mother's word, she ran out of the den. She was blinded by the light, but she soon became used to it. Heatherkit was amazed at how many cats were in the camp. Feeling a bit lost, she wandered about until a dark ginger she-cat approached her. The cat bent down until she was at eye level with her. She had bright green eyes and a sleek coat. Heatherkit could see strong muscles rippling under the russet coloured fur

"You must be Heatherkit" she meowed in a warm voice "I'm Squirrelflight the clan deputy. So, what do you think of the camp so far?"

"It's so big! How will I ever find my way around?" said Heatherkit. Squirrelflight thought for a moment and then said

"Would you like me to show you around?" Heatherkit gave an excited squeal

"Oh, yes please!" Squirrelflight purred and started leading Heatherkit around camp. She walked over to a large crack in the base of the huge hollow and said

"This is the medicine den" as Heatherkit padded inside. She saw a brown she-cat sorting some herbs. Her hind legs were splayed out behind her at an awkward angle.

"Who are you?" Heatherkit asked, then looking at the strange cat she added "And What's wrong with your legs?" The brown she-cat looked up and said kindly.

"I'm Briarlight. A big tree fell on my back and I lost the use of my back legs. I'll just get Jayfeather for you. Jayfeather! We have a little visitor." A silver and white tom emerged from a separate crack in the cave

"So Briarlight, I see you've met Heatherkit." He said looking down at the small kit. "I am your fathers brother, Jayfeather." Heatherkit noticed that his eyes were unfocussed.

"Why are your eyes all weird!" she asked. Jayfeather lowered his face until it was a mouse length in front her face.

"Because I am blind." He replied. Heatherkit didn't flinch away, she just kept looking at Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes with curiosity. She heard Squirrelflight call her.

"Heatherkit, you'd better hurry! I've got to go on a hunting patrol soon." Heatherkit meowed a quick goodbye to Jayfeather and Briarlight and headed towards Squirrelflight.

"Where can we go now?" she asked Squirrelflight

"would you like to meet the elders?" Heatherkit nodded ran to the fresh kill pile and brought back a large pigeon.

"Should I take this to them?" She asked, the pigeon muffling her words.

"Yes, I'm sure they will really appreciate it. You'll make an excellent apprentice." Squirrelflight replied. Heatherkit entered the elders den and was greeted by a long furred, grey tom.

"Hello." He meowed "You must be Heatherkit. I'm Greystripe, That's Sandstorm," He said flicking his tail at a ginger she-cat that looked like Squirrelflight. _"It must be her Mother."_ Heatherkit thought. Then greystripe flicked his bushy tail at a frail looking tom. "And this is Purdy." Purdy gave Heather kit a friendly nod. "Hello young'n. I do hope that Pigeon is for us." Heatherkit padded closer and dropped the pigeon next to purdy.

"It is. Squirrelflight said that if I asked you nicely, you'd tell me a story." Sandstorm gave her daughter a warm glance.

"Did she now. Well let's see… how about I tell you about the time your father, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf went fox hunting. When that terrible trio were all kits, the dawn patrol reported a fox scent in our territory. Firestar…" Sandstorm choked on the word and her eyes began to water. With a sympathetic glance at sandstorm, Greystripe carried on with the story.

"Firestar sent out a patrol out to find the fox and kill it. However, Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit made a patrol of their own. When they found the fox, it chased them until poor Jaykit fell in through the top of the stone hollow. Luckily he didn't have too many injurys." Heatherkit didn't say anything for a while and watched sandstorm miserably eat some of the pigeon. Heatherkit shuffled closer to Greystripe.

"Who's Firestar?" She whispered. Greystripe glanced at Sand storm to make sure she wasn't listening, and then he explained.

"Firestar was the leader before Bramblestar. He died eight moons ago in the great battle with the dark forest. He was Sandstorms mate and Squirrelflight and Leafpools father. He was the greatest Leader Thunderclan had ever had." Heatherkit caught a glimmer of sorrow in the old tom's eyes but it disappeared as a deep grey she-cat entered the den.

"Who's this in my nest?" she asked. Greystripe purred and meowed "This is Heatherkit, one Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kit." He paused and nodded towards the dark grey cat. "And this is Millie, my mate." Millie sat down next to Heatherkit.

"Yes, I was at your kitting. Do you like the camp" She meowed. Before she had time to answer Daisy came running in.

"Heatherkit! Your mother sent me to get you. Your sister has just opened her eyes. Would you like to come and meet her?" Heatherkit gasped and jumped up, nearly bumping her head on the roof of the den.

"Goodbye young'un" he meowed "Thanks for the pigeon! Maybe next time I'll tell you about the time I chased a fox out of my upwalker's garden."

"ooh! Yes please! Goodbye everyone" she meowed then she sprinted out of the den as fast as she could and dived into the nursery. Moonkit rose to her paws and touched noses with her

"hello Heatherkit! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six moons had passed since her first day out of the nursery, and it was the day of Heatherkit's apprentice ceremony. So much had changed within the last 6 moons. Briarlight, Icecloud, Seedpaw and Foxleap had all died of green cough. But not all the change was bad. Blossumfall had had her kits and Lillypaw had received her warrior name, Lillyheart.

It was nearly sun-high and the ceremony was about to start. Blossumfall's kits, Ravenkit and Lionkit, were tumbling about outside the nursery.

"Can _we_ be apprentices now?" Meowed Ravenkit as she circled Heatherkit. She puffed out her fur so she looked twice her size. "Look! I'm the same size as her!" she squealed. With a low growl Lionkit pounced on her and pinned her down.

"No you're not!" he meowed triumphantly. Heatherkit sighed as she watched the two kits tussling in the dirt she turned to Moonkit and exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I'll be glad when we don't have to share a den with those two!" Moonkit purred then said with an amused glint in her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm kind of going to miss those to fur balls getting under your skin!" Heatherkit was about to come back with a sharp retort but Bramblestar called the clan together.

"May all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" It was almost too hard to sit still as Bramblestar began the ceremony. So many questions were buzzing around her head _"who will be my mentor? Will they like me? Will I make a good apprentice?" _Heatherkit forced herself to calm down and listen to what Bramblestar was saying. "It is time for two of our kits to become apprentices. Heatherkit please step forward." Heatherkit stepped forwards and stood in the middle of the clearing. "Heatherkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Heatherpaw. Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on another apprentice, I'd like you to pass on all your skills to Heatherpaw." Squirrelflight padded up to Heatherpaw and touched noses with her. Heatherpaw could barely contain her excitement as she sat down next to her new mentor ready to watch Moonkit become an apprentice.

"Moonkit please step forwards. From this day forwards until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Moonpaw. Jayfeather you have decided to take Moonpaw on as your apprentice and you will take her to the moon pool next half-moon so she can be greeted by StarClan."

"_What! Why didn't she tell me she was going to be a medicine cat?" _She thought as her sister touched noses with the medicine cat. As soon as the clan had finished chanting their names, she confronted Moonpaw.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a medicine cat?" she exclaimed "I would have been supportive. Don't you trust me?"

Moonpaw looked guiltily down at her paws.

"I wanted to tell you but Jayfeather said I couldn't because…" her reply was cut short by Jayfeather

"Hurry up! I want to show you my herb patch before we waste away of old age." He said impatiently.

"I guess we'll have to talk later." Moonpaw whispered as her mentor edged closer. "I'll explain everything, I promise." With that she stalked toward the thorn tunnel. Distracted Heatherpaw didn't notice Squirrelflight had approached her and jumped when she said

"So Heatherpaw what would you like to do first." Heatherpaw gave her chest an embarrassed lick after her reaction, then straightened up and replied

"Could you show me around the territory? It's such a nice day and Amberpaw says the lake looks beautiful when the sun shines." Squirrelflight gave a nod and headed towards the exit. When they got deeper into the forest Heatherpaw gave an astonished gasp. The trees stretched so high they could touch the clouds, their lush green leaves rustling in the cool green leaf breeze. "It's so beautiful!" she murmured, awestruck. Squirrelflight set of again at a quicker pace and Heatherpaw had to work twice as hard to keep up. Suddenly she ran into something hard and fell onto her back making an "Oof" sound.

"Watch where you're going!" growled a voice. Heatherpaw scrambled to her paws and saw Snowpaw standing in front of her. Snowpaw was one of the older apprentices but he already looked like a warrior. He had broad shoulders and a deep voice. He was by far the scariest cat Heatherpaw had met, and that was really saying something as she had met both Thornclaw and Dustpelt and hadn't got off to a great start with them. She squared her shoulders and said

"Sorry. I'm surprised I didn't see your fur a mile away! Speaking of which, I didn't see you at my apprentice ceremony, where were you?" Snowpaw narrowed his eyes and hissed

"I was busy trying to pass my warrior assessment, which you've just interrupted!" She gasped and exclaimed

"I am so sorry! I hope I haven't made you fail!" just then Poppyfrost emerged from the under growth.

"Don't worry, you haven't." She then turned to Snowpaw and added. "I think I've seen enough…you've passed!" Snowpaw dipped his head and said respectfully

"All thanks to you." Heatherpaw was about to congratulate him when she heard Squirrelflight calling her.

"I'd better get going. Sorry again for bumping into you." Before Snowpaw could reply Poppyfrost said.

"Yes we'd better get back to camp." With one last glare at Her, Snowpaw turned around and followed his mentor back to camp _"What a rude little fur ball!" _she thought but not even moody old Snowpaw could ruin her good mood, so she lifted her head and sprinted after her mentor.

Much later, Heatherpaw went back to camp and put her prey on the fresh kill pile. Her mother Cinderheart bounded up to her and meowed

"Is that your first catch?" Heatherpaw nodded and told her mother how she had learnt how to stalk prey and hunt. She decided to miss out the part about her encounter with Snowpaw. Once her mother had gone to talk to another warrior, Heatherpaw saw that Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw were all sitting in the centre of the clearing looking freshly groomed. _"Oh yes! They will be getting there warrior names!" _As Bramblestar began the ceremony, Moonpaw quietly settled down next to her.

"Did I miss anything?" She whispered.

"Only a bit. You'll catch up." It was only when Heatherpaw started paying attention that she realised they were already receiving their warrior name.

"Snowpaw you will be called Snowclaw, Dewpaw you will be called Dewdrop and Amberpaw shall be called Amberlight." Heatherpaw chanted their names but was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"I think you need to get some rest." Squirrelflight said once the Ceremony was over. Heatherpaw nodded her head drowsily and staggered over to the apprentices den. Moonpaw was already asleep so she made a nest next to her and finally gave in to sleep.

Heatherpaw found herself blinking open her eyes to bright sunlight. Disorientated, she stood up and looked around. She was in a lush green meadow with exotic flowers and butterflies dancing above the long grass. She raised her head and looked up at the sky. It was the clearest blue imaginable, with not even a wisp of cloud in sight. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sun's rays on her fur.

"It's lovely here, isn't it?" Heatherpaw snapped open her eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. It was an entirely black she-cat with piercing, bright green eyes.

"Yes it is. Um… where am I? And who are you? The black she-cat looked amused as she said

"I am Hollyleaf, this is StarClan, and before you ask you aren't dead. You have been brought here for a reason. Follow me and all will become clear." The black she-cat, Hollyleaf beckoned with her tail. Heatherpaw followed silently. They walked through dense undergrowth until they finally reached a clearing. Four cats sat in the middle, one was a fire coloured tom, another was an important looking blue-grey she-cat, there was also a magnificent golden tom with long fur and finally, a grey she-cat with a squashed looking muzzle and matted fur. Hollyleaf cleared her throat.

"I have brought her." She announced then she went to sit with the other cats. The cats all put their heads together and started whispering amongst themselves. Heatherpaw waited patiently until the blue-grey cat got to her paws and approached her.

"I am Bluestar, one of ThunderClan's former leaders. We have bought you here today to give the gift of thunder. You will be given five gifts that will help you to become ThunderClan's next great leader. Hollyleaf, you shall give the first gift." Hollyleaf got to her paws and padded up to Heatherpaw and placed her front paws on her head.

"With this gift I give you a second chance, weather it is at life or to prove your loyalty. ThunderClan gave me a second chance after I killed Ashfur, and I hope your second chance is as good as mine was." Next the golden tom approached her and did the same as Hollyleaf.

"I am Lionheart, ThunderClan's old deputy. I give you the gift of protection in battle. Your father used this gift for the good of his clan and I hope you do the same." He then leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "I know this is scary, but give it time and you will learn to manage your skills." As he drew back Heatherpaw saw warmth in his gaze and she knew that he had meant what he said. As grey she-cat with matted fur replaced Lionheart Heatherpaw thought _"Why do I recognise this cat? Her and the Fire coloured tom." _Suddenly a memory flashed into her head.

_The grey she-cat and the tom where standing over her while she lay in her nest with her mother and sister. "This is the next great Leader of ThunderClan" the fire coloured tom said._

Heatherpaw looked into the cats eyes.

"You visited me in the nursery!" she exclaimed. The she-cat nodded

"I am Yellowfang." She announced "I give you the gift of loyalty. Put your clan before anything else and abide by the warrior code. I broke the code once and it caused pain and turmoil throughout the clans. Do not be tempted to make my mistakes. I know you are the path to ThunderClan's glory." Heatherpaw nodded rapidly. She knew she would never intentionally break the code. Yellowfang nodded to Bluestar, indicating that it was her tern. Bluestar put her paws on Heatherpaw's head and gave her gift.

"I place on you the gift of awareness. You must always know what is going on around you and never turn a blind eye on anything." Heatherpaw had understood what all her other gifts would bring her, but this one puzzled her. Bluestar saw her confusion and added "You will understand when the time comes." Finally the fire coloured tom stood up and stalked towards her, head held high. When he stopped he looked upon her with affection

"I am Firestar." He began. Heatherpaw's jaw dropped. She had herd of ThunderClan's former leader and all the great things he had done. "I am proud to give you your fifth and final gift. I give you the gift of mercy. Have mercy on those weaker than you, in battle and in normal clan life. I bent some of our clan's rules when I thought another cat needed a second chance. Did you know we are kin?" Heatherpaw shook her head, yet again shocked. "Your father is my daughter's son. I am proud to have you carry on my legacy." Firestar then went to join the other four cats. "You are now Heatherpaw, the gifted." All five cats then started chanting

"Gifted! Gifted!" Heatherpaw drew in a deep breath and took it all in _"I am Heatherpaw, the gifted."_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I hope that you guys aren't too angry! Anyway this is the next Chapter. I have a bit of writers block so any ideas would be much appreciated! Pls r&amp;r!**

Chapter 3

Heatherpaw opened her eyes to bright sunshine. She was instantly alert, jumping to her paws and nearly trampling Moonpaw. It had been two moons since her apprentice ceremony and she hadn't told anyone about her new gift... Not even her sister. Moonpaw slowly yawned and lifted her head, blinking the sleep from her green eyes.  
"Heatherpaw, would it hurt for once to let me wake up without having my tail stepped on?" Heatherpaw rolled her eyes and gave her sister a playful cuff over the ear.  
"I'm sorry, but in case you hadn't noticed, its sun high and we are both still not up. So if you don't mind, I think I'll go and see why we haven't been woken." The truth was, Heatherpaw still wasn't used to her new powers, so waking up knowing what the whole clan was up to was frightening for her. But Moonpaw didn't need to know that, not yet anyway. Moonpaw shook out her black pelt and slowly got to her paws, looking expectantly at her sister.  
"Well! Are you going or am I going to have to wait for leafbare to arrive!" Heatherpaw purred at her sister's impatient tone. She never had been a morning cat! She slinked out of her den and scanned the clearing until her gaze fell upon a silver and white she-cat standing in the middle of the clearing. She looked incredibly thin, each of her ribs visible beneath her short fur, which needed a thorough groom.

Bramblestar was staring down on her from high ledge, and Heatherpaw could see his confusion. She quickly padded up to Lionblaze and hissed  
"what's going on?" Lionblaze signalled with his tail for her to sit and explained.  
"The dawn patrol found her unconscious just inside the boarder. She woke up a moment ago and Bramblestar is questioning her!" Heatherpaw turned her attention to the silver she cat.  
"What is your name?" Bramblestar boomed over the excited crowd that had gathered. The silver cat gazed up at Bramblestar with wide eyes  
"Frost" she mewed  
"and how old are you frost?"  
"8 moons." She replied after a moment of thought.  
"And why were you in ThunderClan territory?" Frost sat down and sighed.  
"My mother abandoned me when I was 4 moons old. Ever since then I've been wandering around, trying to find shelter and food, but my mother never taught me to hunt and I've been chased out of every place I've tried to stay." Frost then sighed and lowered her head "I guess I'd better get going." She sighed and headed towards the entrance. Heatherpaw couldn't help but feel sad for the loner. She had been alone for so long. _'Surely Bramblestar will let her stay for one night at least!'_  
"Wait!" All heads whipped round to face Bramblestar "Travel safely, Frost." He said sadly. The silver she cat nodded, then carried on out of camp. After a moment of silence cats began to gossip about what had just happened then they went back to their usual jobs.  
"I'll see you later." Lionblaze meowed as he got up and joined a hunting patrol. Heatherpaw scanned the sandy hollow until her gaze fell upon her mentor's bright ginger pelt. Squirrelflight spotted her and beckoned with her tail. Heatherpaw quickly padded over.  
"Heatherpaw, you weren't awake when he announced it but Bramblestar said you could come to the gathering with me. However..." Squirrelflight's gaze flicked to her mate who had just joined them. "May we have a moment?" She inquired. Bramblestar looked from Squirrelflight to Heatherpaw and said slowly.  
"Sure, but make it quick. I need you two for the hunting patrol." With that he got up and slinked off to his den. _'Hmmm... I guess he feels bad for what he did to frost'_ she thought as she followed her mentor out of camp. When they were far enough in to the dense, green undergrowth Squirrelflight sat down and looked worriedly at Heatherpaw.  
"Heatherpaw... Something hasn't been quite right with you since you're apprentice ceremony. The old Heatherpaw, or should I say Heatherkit, was different. What's going on?" Heatherpaw gulped and studied her paws. She knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one. She took a deep breath, looked her mentor in the eye and told her everything.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heatherpaw walked into camp, carrying her catch. She never came into camp empty pawed because her powers enabled her to perfectly pinpoint her pray from several fox lengths away. Squirrelflight followed her slowly, keeping a close eye on her apprentice. She had taken the news very well, reassuring Heatherpaw that they would work with her powers and use them for good. She was glad she had Squirrelflight as her mentor. She was the only person other than Moonpaw that really got her. She placed her prey on the pile and was greeted by Bramblestar.  
"Heatherpaw?" He meowed slowly. Heatherpaw held her breath. _'What now? Did I not catch enough?'_  
"Yes?" She said anxiously. Her leader walked out of camp and called over his shoulder.  
"I need you to go on a mission." Heatherpaw tried not to let her shock show as she stuttered.  
"What do I need to do?" Bramblestar sat down and blinked his big amber eyes.  
"I need you to find Frost."

**AN: I couldn't think of anything to write so I'm sorry if it's a bit short! I am going to move a ThunderClan she-cat to the nursery… BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE. Please say which she cat you think it should be and what their kits are called! PLS R&amp;R!**


End file.
